Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder
by Wolkenlied
Summary: Zwei junge Männer sitzen in Askaban. Zwei Männer, die sich ihr Leben lang gehasst haben, und von denen einer bald sterben wird... Slash COMPLETE
1. Part 1

Also, hier kommt etwas, das allgemein unter meinen Freundinnen als „Askabanstory" bekannt ist, und das außer meinem Beta Soror Lucis keiner bisher gelesen hat. Die anderen mussten sich mit seltsamen Diskussionen, und Komischen Ideen verwirren lassen. 

 Meli, Nin-chan, Juli, Caro, Nine – es tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten uns rätseln musstet.

Rinka/Soror Lucis: Du bist maßgeblich an dieser Story beteiligt, und du hast beim lesen geweint – danke für deine Hilfe, und Unterstützung. Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft.

Die Story bedeutet mir sehr viel. Es war nicht leicht sie zu schreiben, aber es hat sehr gut getan. Es ist so ne Art Verarbeitung des vergangenen halben Jahres, wo jede Menge Sachen passiert sind, die ich jetzt nach  und nach verdaue.

Bitte seht mir nach wenn sie nicht perfekt ist – ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so etwas geschrieben. 

  Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder   

**_* - La revolution manges ses enfants - *_**

**Part 1.**

„Wer hätte gedacht, das Gryffindors Goldjunge jemals in Askaban schmoren würde?" Vergnügt betrat der weißblonde junge Mann die Zelle, die ein Wärter hinter ihm verschloss. Er wirkte mehr wie ein Besucher, denn wie ein weiterer Gefangener des Zauberergefängnisses.

„Oh halt die Schnauze Malfoy!", fauchte der Angesprochene. Er lehnte an einer der kalten, glitschigen Mauern. Bei genauerem Hinsehen sah man, das eiserne Ketten an seinen Fuß- und Handgelenken ihn dort festhielten, und jede Flucht und weitläufigere Bewegung unmöglich machten.

 „Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder!", zitierte Malfoy ungerührt.

„Wunderbar. Großartig. Ich gratuliere. Du hast gerade eindeutig bewiesen, das du es in kürzester Zeit, und ganz ohne Dementoren geschafft hast, das bisschen Verstand zu verlieren, das du hattest."

                                                               ********************

Dracos Gedanken 

_Potter sah scheiße aus. So richtig beschissen. Ich hätte ihn fast nicht wiedererkannt, als ich an jenem morgen in die Zelle kam. Gegen ihn sah Black auf den Bilder die damals in unserem dritten Schuljahr die Zeitungen pflasterten, aus wie das blühende Leben. Das war nicht mehr der stolze, mehr oder minder attraktive Gryffindor, den ich in der Schule gekannt hatte. Der Junge Mann mit dem ausgemergelten Gesicht, den strähnigen schwarzen Haaren, der da vor mir saß hatte sein Leben aufgegeben. Etwas, was ich nie von Potter erwartet hätte._

_Ich weiß nicht, aber es erschreckte, schockierte mich irgendwie. _

_Als ich hereinkam, starrten seine grünen Augen trüb und blicklos in die Ferne. Es sah aus, als wartete er geduldig auf den Tag, an dem er sterben würde. Ohne jede Gegenwehr. Ohne jede Hoffnung. Ohne das kleinste bisschen des Feuers, des sprühenden Überlebenswillens, das ihn immer ausgezeichnet, und aus der Menge hervorgehoben hatte._

_In meinem Inneren verkrampfte sich Irgendetwas, und Übelkeit stieg in mir auf. Fünf Jahre saß er bereits in Askaban. Alleine, in einer Einzelzelle. Bis zu jenem Tag._

Etwas wie Hoffnung keimte in mir, als er auf meine Provokation reagierte, und mit derselben Schlagfertigkeit reagierte, die mir- uns beiden um genau zu sein -  während unserer Schulzeit unzählige Wutanfälle beschert hatte.

_Aber die Lage war eine andere. Ich **wollte**  ihn provozieren, wollte das er mich provozierte, wollte das meine Worte einen Effekt hatten, wollte das er aus der Lethargie erwachte, die ihn gefangen hielt. _

_Ich wollte nicht jahrelang umsonst gesehnt und gewartet haben._

_Ich wollte ihn, auch wenn er zu jenem Zeitpunkt gebrochen und wenig mehr als  Schatten seiner selbst war._

_Ich will ihn immer noch._

_Das war es wohl, was mich dazu trieb weiter zu provozieren, uns beide in ein Netz aus spitzen Bemerkungen bezüglich unserer Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu verstricken, in dem wir uns Verhedderten, bis wir beide verwirrt waren, unser Verstand aussetzte, und das, was Jahrelang in unserem Inneren gelegen hatte die Initiative ergriff. Ich kann nicht sagen das ich es bedauerte – oder bedauere. Doch frage ich mich manchmal, in den einsamen Stunden der Nacht, was geschehen wäre, wenn wir früher – aber was nutzt es, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen?_

_                                                    *********************_

„Hast du je daran gedacht abzuhauen?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Wieso? Ist doch recht gemütlich hier. Wenn man modrige, versiffte Kerker mag, zumindest..."

"Bäh. Typisch Slytherin."

Draco begann Harry mit kleinen Steinchen zu bewerfen.

„Lass das!"

„Dann nimm das zurück!"

„Leck mich."

Malfoy grinste Harry böse an, so als hätte er nur auf so eine Antwort gewartet.

„Kannste haben."

Vergnügt beobachtete Draco wie der ehemalige Gryffindor schlagartig rot wurde.

„Mein erster Tag in Askaban, und so voller Erkenntnisse!", sagte er gespielt entzückt.

„Potterchen, sag bloß du bist noch nicht aufgeklärt? Oder..." Er machte eine Pause, in der er Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte, der Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „..bist du noch Jungfrau?"

Harry wurde immer röter. 

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!", fauchte er.

Tadelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf. 

„Falsch, Potter. Was meinst du, würde mich daran hindern es nachzuprüfen, da du es anscheinend nicht zugeben möchtest?" Draco war von der schmalen Pritsche aufgestanden, auf der er bisher gesessen hatte, und bewegte sich jetzt in einem wiegendem, katzenartigen  Gang auf Harry zu.

„Verd – Malfoy, lass den Scheiß! Ich bring dich um wenn du mich anpackst!" Panisch versuchte Harry sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen, sackte aber durch seine körperliche Schwäche und durch das Gewicht der Ketten an seinen Beinen wieder zusammen.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Draco gelassen, und ging gemächlich dicht vor dem inzwischen puterroten Harry in die Knie.

 Entsetzt nahm Harry wahr, wie der blonde Junge Mann einen Arm an der Wand hinter Harry abstützte, und sein Gesicht sich seinem eigenen gefährlich näherte.

Harry riss die Augen auf. Dracos Blick war inzwischen an Harrys Lippen hängen geblieben. Harrys Herz schlug heftig, und ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Die Luft um sie herum schien plötzlich zu dick zum atmen zu werden.

Vollkommen durcheinander öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn Draco, der in der Tat vollkommen von Harrys Lippen gefesselt gewesen war, verlor angesichts des geöffneten Mundes seines Gegenübers den letzten Rest Beherrschung. 

Er hatte geglaubt sich beherrschen zu können. Nicht das er niemals vorgehabt hätte Harry zu küssen – das nun nicht gerade – aber er hatte es sich früher nie so vorgestellt und er hatte nicht gewagt es sich vorzustellen, als er dieses Verlies betrat. 

Aber der Anblick von Harrys Mund raubte ihm jegliche Erinnerung an das, was er ursprünglich geplant haben mochte. Der Anblick der feinen, roten Lippen, so vertraut, so nah wie nie in seinem Leben war fast zu viel für ihn. Als sein Gegenüber schließlich den Mund öffnete, fassten seine angespannten  Nerven es als Aufforderung auf. Ohne sich der Bewegung bewusst zu sein, fuhr Draco mit seiner freie Hand in die schwarzen Haare und zog den Kopf des ehemaligen Gryffindors näher zu sich heran, senkte seine Lippen gierig auf Harrys. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde sich das gesamte Weltall in einem einzigen Moment öffnen. 

Innerhalb einem Bruchteil von Sekunden, der Harry jedoch wie Jahre überfluteten ihn Empfindungen, die er nie gekannt oder längst vergessen hatte.

Nichts zählte außer Dracos Lippen auf seinen, die Zunge die sanft über seine strich.

Reflexartig hob Harry die Arme, ohne die Ketten zu spüren, deren Gewicht ihn sonst fast jeglicher Bewegungsmöglichkeit beraubten und schlang sie um Draco.

Eine Hand fuhr in die weichen silberblonden Haare, und drückte den Kopf näher heran. Mit der Macht der angestauten Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit der vergangenen Jahre, küsste er seinen ehemaligen Feind.

********************Ende Part 1.*******************

So, das war der erste Teil. Der zweite kommt in ein paar Tagen – wenn er gewünscht wird. Also, wenn ihr gerne wissen wollt, wie es mit Draco und Harry in Askaban weitergeht, dann teilt mir das mit! *lächel*

Grüßle Tarivi


	2. Part 2

Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder 

****

**_* - La revolution manges ses enfants - *_**

Disclaimer : (ich hab ihn das letzte mal vergessen…) Alle Personen und Orte gehören J.K.R… mir gehört nix…

**Sodele, bevor es losgeht, erst mal ein gaaanz dicker Knuddler an alle Reviewer *drück* Mit so viel Feedback hatte ich nicht gerechnet – dankedankedanke!!!**

Soror Lucis: *****knuddeldrück* Noch mal danke für alles – hättest du die Idee nicht so gemocht, und hättest du nicht geweint, dann wäre die Story nicht das was sie jetzt ist. Hab dich lieb! 

Blue: Nya, gespannt darf man wohl sein...

Shenendoah: *lächel* Hey, ich hab die Story nachts hochgeladen – bin unschuldig, wenn du sie morgens erst liest... *pfeif* Also, die Erklärungen dürften alle da sein – bist du zufrieden? Ich fühle mich echt total geschmeichelt, das du´s liest *hüpf* Sad-end Storys sind oftmals etwas sehr schlimmes – aber in dieser Story gab es leider keine andere Möglichkeit – Sorry dafür.

EngelKatja: *smile* Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich hab bisher noch keinen Lime geschrieben – dieser Kuss war der erste, bei dem ich mich getraut hab ausführlicher zu schreiben... *sich selbst nix zutraut* Ich hoffe du magst die Story trotzdem?

Elena: Here we go...

Moonshine88: Nich weinen! *tröst*

Bagheera: *strahl* Danke! Bei dem Titel hab ich lange herumüberlegt – die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder, bzw. die Französische Form davon, war der Arbeitstitel, bei dem es letztendlich nach Soror Lucis Dafürhalten geblieben ist. Nya, in diesem Teil erfährst du´s...

Maia May: *ganz fest drück* Es freut mich unheimlich, wenn die Story in dir etwas berührt hat. *smile* Wenn ich es schaffe, das meine Leser das, was ich beim schreiben fühle mitfühlen, dann habe ich allen Grund stolz auf mich zu sein. Hier kommt also die Fortsetzung.

Angus the Cat: Öhm...ich weiß nicht? *schelmisch grins* Rinka nennt es Talent, ich nenne es Wahnsinn und glaube ihr kein Wort... Danke, danke, danke das du es gut findest! *totknuddel* 

Zissy: Aye,aye!

Leaky Couldron anno1985: *ganz doll rotwerd* Danke! Ein Lob vo dir bedeutet mir echt unglaublich viel!

Carys: *schon wieder rotwerd*  Danke!!!  Askoc 15 ist soweit fertig – aber noch beim Beta...

Alenia: Wieso wünschtest du du könntest etwas anderes sagen? *kopfschiefleg* Ich freu mich riesig das du´s magst!

Lupus Lunae: *strahl und tod umkipp* 

Du findest meinen Stil ästhetisch? *in tränen ausbrech* Dankedankedankedankedanke!!! Ich versuche so ästhetisch wie möglich zu schreiben – und ich freu mich riesig wenn jemand meinen Stil so bezeichnet! *überglücklich ist* Der Kuss war sehr schwierig, weil ich das erste mal etwas so intensiv geschrieben habe ^__^

Pirat: Schiff? *mitdraufkletter* Wie viele Segel? Nimm mich mit!!! *grins grins*

Danke für das Lob! *ganz rot is* Ich hoffe dir gefällt der zweite Teil auch...

Nin-chan: Du nu wieder... *grins*  Hab dich lieb.. *knuddel*

                                                  *********************

Auf eigene Gefahr...

**Part 2.**

Es war Nacht. Durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster drang ein sanfter Schimmer des Mondlichtes herein. Draco saß halb gegen die Wand gelehnt, Harry, der seine Beine so weit es ihm möglich war von sich gestreckt hatte, ruhte mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust.

„Was hast du vor wenn du raus kommst?", fragte Draco mit schläfriger Stimme, während er mit einer Hand über Harrys Haare strich.

„Garnichts. Ich komme nicht aus."

„Hm."

„Was heißt „Hm"?" fragte Harry

„Das wir wohl doch werden ausbrechen müssen. Schade, ich hatte mich so auf meine Verhandlung gefreut."

„Malfoy?"

„Jepp?"

„Du spinnst total."

Eine Moment lang schwiegen beide. Dann fing Draco wieder an zu sprechen. „Würdest du mir erzählen, warum du es getan hast?"

Harry seufzte. „Warum willst du es wissen? Glaubst du nicht daran, das „Die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt" einfach nur ein durchgeknallter Amokläufer ist, bei dem man schon in der Schulzeit hatte erkenne können, das er so enden würde – als Gefangener in Askaban?"

„Nein.", antwortete Draco. „Aber ich will es wissen, weil ich es nicht verstehe."

Harry lachte bitter. „Da gibt es nicht viel  zu verstehen." Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er mit leiser, fast unbeteiligter Stimme zu erzählen anfing.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann es anfing. Ich war ein guter Auror. Ich habe mich stets an die Regeln gehalten. Sie sagten zu uns „Gewalt erzeugt nur Gegengewalt – tut was ihr könnt – ohne Tote. Ohne Lebensgefährliche Verletzungen."  Damals teilte ich diese Ansicht. Ich konnte – oder vielleicht wollte- nicht glauben, das wir Voldemort besiegen könnten, wenn wir die gleichen Mittel wie er verwandten. Ich sah zu wie Neville Longbottom starb, ohne das ich ihm helfen konnte. Ich sah wie Dean Thomas, Parvati und Padma Patil folgten. Irgendwann begann es an mir zu nagen. Ich musste zusehen wie alle meine Freunde starben, in einem aussichtslosen Kampf. Sie haben sich auf mich verlassen. Darauf, das ich irgendwann gegen Voldemort gewinnen würde. Darauf, das ich diesen Krieg beenden würde. Dann starben Hermine und Ron." Harry schloss die Augen. Zu lange hatte er sich dieser Erinnerungen verschlossen. Der Schmerz saß immer noch tief, und brannte jetzt genauso schlimm wie damals. 

„Sie waren zuhause, bei ihren Kleinen, als es passierte. Es waren Zwillinge. Meine Patenkinder." Harry schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. 

„Tja, und dann muss bei mir irgendwie eine Sicherung durchgebrannt sein – was dann passiert ist, weißt du ja. Als Voldemort tot war, habe ich mich ohne Gegenwehr abführen lassen. Ich hatte die Verbrechen begangen für die ich hier eingesperrt wurde. Seit 5 Jahren sitze ich nun hier, und warte auf  den Tag an dem ich endlich sterben werde."

Draco lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er Harrys letzte Worte vernahm. 

Während der Mond draußen vor dem Fenster weiterwanderte, und sich langsam der Schlaf über sie beide senkte, starrte Draco in die Dunkelheit der Zelle. Spürte Harrys warme Haut an seiner, hörte sein leises, etwas rasselndes Atmen, spürte die hervorstechenden Knochen in dem abgemagerten, vom Leben gezeichneten Körper.

Draco schob sich so nah es ging an Harrys Rücken. Leise flüsterte er „Ich will nicht das du stirbst." 

Plötzlich regte sich der Schwarzhaarige, von dem er gedacht hatte das er schlief. Harry umfasste die zarten Hände seines ehemaligen Feindes mit seinen. „Zum erstenmal seit Jahren, wünsche ich mir fast, ich würde nicht sterben."

„Du wirst nicht sterben!" antwortete Draco. „Ich hol dich hier raus, ich verspreche es!"

„Du weißt das du das nicht kannst." Sanft strich Harry ihm eine helle Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Mors certa, hora in certa.*", flüsterte Draco

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Fast meinte Draco, ein trauriges lächeln in dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindors ausmachen zu können.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so." Er rückte so nah er konnte an Draco heran.

„Du weißt nicht was du redest. Dein Kopf ist ganz heiß, ich glaube du hast Fieber..."

„Wie soll das bloß enden?", flüsterte Harry an Dracos Hals. Sanft strich Draco über Harrys schweißnasse Stirn, und küsste eine Spur von der Stirn bis zu seinem Ohr „Amor victim omnia.**", hauchte er. „Warte meine Verhandlung ab. Ich hole dich hier raus, und wenn es das-" Harry legte einen Finger an den Mund des ehemaligen Slytherins. „Sag das nicht. Bitte."

Dann fielen sie beide in einen erschöpften Schlaf, während sie den anderen eng umschlungen hielten.

                                                       ********************

„Du sehnst dich danach draußen zu sein, nicht wahr?" Harry saß wie immer an die Wand gelehnt, eingepackt in löchrige Decken, die Draco einem Wächter abgeschwatzt hatte.

Draco, der ein Stück neben ihm an die Gitter geklammert an dem kleinen Fenster stand, nickte stumm. „Es ist schlimm für mich, eingesperrt zu sein. Ich brauche meinen Bewegungsraum, den Wind um mich herum, den Himmel über mir..." Er brach ab als er Harrys trauriges Lächeln sah.

„Ich habe den Himmel schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Sein Freund warf ihm einen halb verzweifelten, halb traurigen Blick zu, und kniete sich schließlich neben Harry der schwitzend, und mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn.

„Wir können nicht bis zur Verhandlung warten!"

Mühsam öffnete Harry die fiebrigen Augen.

„Wir müssen. Du hast mir die Hoffnung wiedergegeben, das ich vielleicht doch noch einmal den Himmel sehen kann – wir **müssen** warten."

„Ich werde aber verdammt noch mal nicht zusehen wie du langsam stirbst!"

„Es geht schon.", sagte Harry, und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schoß.

„Solange du nicht weggehst."

„Ich werde nicht weggehen..." Der blonde junge Mann nahm die kraftlose Hand seines Freundes in seine.

„Siehst du? So lange du mich festhältst bleibe ich."

So saß Draco den Rest des Tages, bis in die Nacht hinein. Er spürte wie Harrys Griff langsam an Kraft verlor. Es war dunkel in der kleinen Zelle, als Harry ein letztes mal die grünen Augen öffnete. „Nosce te ipsum, Draco***" flüsterte er heiser „Du hast mir wieder Hoffnung gegeben. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, und ich liebe dich." Mit einem müden Lächeln strich er ein letztes mal über Dracos blasse Wange. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Für immer.

********************Ende**************

Für alle Nichtlateiner (zu denen ich zu meinem Leidwesen auch gehöre *sniff*):

_Mors certa, hora in certa*:_ Der Tod ist gewiss, die Stunde ungewiss.

_Amor victim omnia_**: Die Liebe besiegt alles.

Nosce te ipsum***: Erkenne dich selbst. 

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, ihr Kritik oder sonstiges zu sagen habt, dann lasst doch ein Review da – oder meldet euch per Mail...

So, ich hoffe, ihr seid nich zu betroffen... *unsicherguck* Das Schreiben war sehr schwer, da ich die ganze Zeit heulen musste... an dieser Stelle noch mal ein gaaanz großes Dankeschön an Rinka-chan, die beim betalesen geweint hat, und die meinte ich sollte das was jetzt noch folgt einfügen, damit ihr noch was zum lachen habt...

Die Frage, aus welchen Gründen Draco im Gefängnis, und ausgerechnet in Harrys Einzelzelle landete, müsst ihr den beiden Stellen – ich bin unschuldig.. *grins* Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nix... Wir (Soror Lucis und ich) haben aber die Theorie aufgestellt, das Draco Steuerhinterziehung begangen hat.. odda so... also, wie gesagt, Fragen gehen an Harry, und Draco...

Harry: Ähm... aber ich bin doch tot...

Draco *heul* : Jaaa...

*tarivi nickt begeistert*

Harry: Die da hat mich umgebracht! *auf tarivi deut*

Tarivi *guckt panisch nach rechts und links*: Was? Wer? Ich? Niiiiieeeee!

*versucht unauffällig zu verschwinden, wird aber von Draco am Schlafittchen gepackt*

Draco: Moooment... Du hast dir das also ausgedacht?

Tarivi: Neee... Das waren die Franzosen!

Soror Lucis: Falscher Text... *tarivi pack und mitschlepp*

Tarivi: Gerettet... ^___^ *Draco grimassenschneid während Soror sie wegschleppt* 

Öhm... Wo willsu mit mir hin?

Soror Lucis: *tarivi an den PC fessel* Hinsetzen, Prolog schreiben, Mappenzeichnen, Betalesen, Zack,Zack...

Tarivi: Mist...

*

*

*


End file.
